New Powers
by Raven Minor
Summary: An adopted vampire of the Cullens named Rogue is forced by her family to go to Hogwarts to learn more about her newly found powers. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my very first Twilight fanfic. I combined it with Harry Potter and hoped for the best (looks at her story combining machine and tries to pat out the small fire and smiles hoping you didn't see her mistakes)! I will try to keep as much of the Twilight characters in it as possible. Oh and If you're asking about the main character, Rogue then here is her description real quick.

Rogue- A two hundred year old vampire who has been adopted by the Cullens and has recently discovered a new power that she possesses. Magic. Although she knows a lot about it and thinks she can manage on her own, Esme and the rest of the Cullens decided-without her permission-to enroll her into Hogwarts so she can know more of her new powers.

A/N again: hope you like it and please review my story. otherwise i might not continue, i need the support man! (Crys a little.) Oh and if you are reading my other stories, would it hurt to write a quick review? I dont care if its even just one word! Please!

Raven

Disclaimer: Ok i swear i do not own Twilight or Harry Potter (not yet at least mwhahaha!) but i do own the character Rogue and any other people i decide to throw in.

-**Chapter 1**

Esme, my adopted mother, burst into the living room, excited like never before. I only sat on the couch, trying to read my book. "Rogue!" Esme almost hollered my name to china as she shoved the papers in my face. "You're accepted." she said lowering her voice. But unfortunately I was not going along with Esme's excitement. Soon later the rest of the Cullens joined us in the living room.

"What's with all the racket?" Carlisle said when he reached his hyper active wife.

"Rogue has been accepted to Hogwarts!" She said exclaiming her happiness again very excitedly.

I got up from the couch, very annoyed. I tossed the letters back to Esme and said "I'm not going. Just because I can do magic doesn't mean I have to go to school for it." Alice then came forward to me.

"Why not? It would be great and its not like you would start out as a first year. You would start in a fifth year class." She paused trying to urge me to go. "And you would do great since you have pretty much taught yourself everything and you're so advanced at it. Please go? For us." I looked at Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper who narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't make me make you decide to go." He said leaning against the wall. I shrugged and went upstairs to my room.

"Where are you going? I don't think we have finished this conversation." Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Too pack you retards." I said.

"You're already packed." Emmett said. "Everything is in there, even your school supplies." I sighed. "Your trunk is out back. We're going to drive you to the airport now if you like it or not." Esme jumped up excitedly again.

"Come on let's go." She said taking me by the arm and dragging me to the car. She then hugged me tight. "Ok you be safe and call me when you get to London. The train leaves at 10:15 am and is located at platform nine and three quarters. Good luck." She then kissed me on the cheek.

"But what about the fact that I'm a flipping vampire?" I asked her. "I will be surrounded by humans." She hushed me and hugged me again then leaving me. I then hugged everyone goodbye and Edward and Bella drove me to the airport. I did not want to go to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok I just had to add another chapter! I was so excited that I just couldn't make any of you wait! So please anyone who is reading this give me a flipping review! My self esstem may go down the toliet! I will love the first person to review till the end of time! Same with my other sotries that don't have one single stinking review. I feel like I'm a horrible writer! Please do it! For me! (gives everyone the most adorable puppy dog eyes) Ok now will you!?!

Raven

**Chapter 2**

I was dropped off at the train station by the taxi. I hulled my trunk into the station and put it upon a cart. I grumbled as I went to platform nine and ten. I looked at my ticket. "There is no freaking way." I murmured. I looked around for other people who might have been going to Hogwarts. "Damn." I whispered and sat on the bench, frustrated. A boy then came up to me.

"Going to Hogwarts?" he asked me. I nodded at the slim boy with black, shaggy hair. He motioned me to follow and I did so. He led me to a wall between the platforms. "Just walk through." he said and did as he described. I hesitated and then saw a redhead do that same as the other boy did. I then stood back and ran towards the wall head on. And as I past through, my eyes were closed and when I opened them I was in front of the Hogwarts express. I read the sign. _Platform 9 ¾_.

I couldn't believe it but I soon didn't worry about it and got onto the train, giving the man my ticket. I walked down the aisle of the train, looking for an empty cab. My vampire eyes could see through the doors and could see most were full.

When I finally came to an empty cab, I put my trunk onto the rack above my seat and sat down. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I whispered as I took out my ipod. A knock came to the door then and it opened a crack.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a blond boy. I shook my head and he entered, putting his trunk above his seat like my own and sat down. I put my earphones in my ears then and tried not to look at the handsome boy across from me. I put a curtain of my jet black hair between us. The music flooded my ears blocking out anything that could come my way.

I couldn't sleep but I did watch the land roll by as the train traveled to Hogwarts. I was then disturbed when the boy spoke up. I took out my earphone to listen. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Rogue" I paused thinking of a last name. "Cullen." I said at last just agreeing with the people I lived with. My cold light blue eyes stared at him for a response.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Most just call me Malfoy as a nickname." His English accent was sharp and crisp and started to grow upon me. I nodded in response. "Are you a transfer?" he asked finally with curiosity in his voice.

"You could say that." I said. My voice was very monotone with a soft velvet feel in it. I could tell Draco was admiring my beauty for he couldn't take his eyes off me. "Are you ok?" I asked. He looked almost drunk but I could also sense something within him that hurt.

"I'm fine." he said. "Uh." I could tell he was searching for a question to continue the conversation with me. "Which house do you want to be in?" he asked finally.

"I'm not too sure actually." I said not familiar with the houses in Hogwarts. I truly didn't know much of the school at all. Esme just randomly put me in it. She even forged my signature when sending the papers for admission of the school. "What houses are there?" I asked slightly fascinated by the subject.

"Well there is Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hufflepuff is the house you are put in if you are loyal and unafraid of toil. To be in Ravenclaw you must be smart and ready to learn." He paused a moment. And shuddered a bit before continuing. "A Gryffindor is full of courage. And last but not least Slytherins are usually purebloods and have much of an evil side to them. I am a proud member of Slytherin myself." I nodded at his descriptions of each house. They each sounded worthy of being in and I wasn't sure which one. I suspected to be in any of them but Hufflepuff. I wasn't anywhere near loyal. But my thinking was then interrupted by Draco. "So where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington." I said.

"Wow you're from America?" I nodded and didn't bother asking where he was from. He was obviously from the area. "Why were you transferred?" I paused trying to think of an excuse.

"I was very advanced in my magic and I was found to have extraordinary powers that not many others had and thought Hogwarts would be better for me." My story was as close to the truth as I could get and he seemed to believe it.

"Oh," he said. "So how old are you?" this question defiantly caught me off guard.

"Fifteen." I said thinking fast. I had really just turned two hundred and had found my magic about a year ago. The Cullens had adopted me a few years back. "And you?" I asked curiously.

"Sixteen." he said. I was astonished a bit. He could barely pass for twenty. If I didn't know any better I would have actually misunderstood him for a vampire, he is so good-looking. His eyes were two pools of gray, which was quite common among vampires.

I looked at my watch then, thinking of how long it has been. "I'm going to go change into my robes actually. We should be arriving at the castle soon." I nodded as he left with his clothing. I took the advantage and changed out of my clothing and into the robes Esme and the others bought me. My clothing didn't yet have an insignia and a colored tie as did the other students but was just the simple black and white. When Draco returned, he was wearing his uniform with the Slytherin insignia and colors on his tie. I caught a glimpse at the sign for Slytherin which had a snake upon it.

The train was then coming to a halt and I could tell we were at Hogwarts now. The castle was lit with candles and the lake glistened with the reflecting light of the moon and the castle. I could feel I was going to enjoy this school better than I intended.

A/N: Ok now will you review? Please? Ok that's it if you don't review then I will have to go get my little friend named Edward. Watch it he does bite!


	3. A note from the author

Damnit why won't anyone review!!!! Someone please review my stories. (Just realizes that it has only been three days since she posted her new story.) I don't care if it's only one flipping review just do it! Or else I will get Carlisle or Jasper (You know how he gets.) Or even worse i sick Snape on you. (looks at Snape and grins evilly.) Sick 'em boy! Sick 'em! (Readers try to run but can't hide.)

Raven


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you! Thank you for those two single reviews! I am so happy! I knew Snape would get you to review! Now this is probably the longest chapter for this story. Oh I'm sorry but I had already decided a house for Rogue before I had even started writing this. Sorry again. Now enjoy and please review or else I will go and get (thinks of a scary character from HP or Twilight) Hagrid and Bella! (Bella can be scary!) Sick 'em!

Disclaimer: I wish I could own these wonderful works of art (holds up Twilight series and Harry Potter series) but unforchunantly I only own a mere copy! I will own the originals! Or God strike me down! (Lightning bolt strikes the fanfic author) Damnit. (Walks away in defeat with head hanging low)

-**Chapter 3**

Draco and I got off the train and headed to some carriages that were pulled by a strange animal. I was curious about what they were but I decided not to ask. I've seen worse. As we approached the castle, Draco told me "They probably are going to hold you back so I'll save you a seat if you are put into Slytherin." I nodded thanking him for his kindness but I could sense he was not ok.

When we got to the doors of the castle, we walked threw the large arch. A teacher then came up to me. He was a tall, light skinned man with jet black hair. His nose was long and slender. He looked as evil as when a vampire tried to get me to be his mate. Very disturbing.

He motioned to me to follow and I did so, saying good-bye to Draco quickly. The professor walked very hastily and it was hard for me to keep up. He then stopped abruptly in front of a pair of doors and turned to me, looking at me evilly in the eyes. "Now look, only the staff know of what you truly are and we intend it to tell the other students. We don't want to have any blood drinking. By the way I am Professor Snape and I will be your Potions teacher." He snapped at me.

I crossed my arms. "I'm a two hundred year old vampire. I have never had the taste of human blood. Sure I've snapped a few times when someone has cut themselves but I have never attacked someone." I said very angry that Snape insulted me.

"Sorry bloodsucker, we are taking the most careful precautions." he said very rudely.

"Uh you know I actually have a name. It's Rogue." Snape only rolled his eyes.

"Ok now when they call your name then open the doors and enter. They will then put you in your house. Hope you are in Slytherin." he said and then left to go into the dining hall threw a back door. I sighed and leaned against the door casually trying to listen in on the things they were saying.

**Draco's Point of view:**

I tried to sit far away from the friends I used have and so Rogue could see me when she came to sit down for the feast. I sighed as the first years were separated into houses. My attention was then caught when Dumbledore came up to the podium.

"May I have everyone's attention." he said. "I have one final announcement. We have one more student to sort. She is a transfer from America and is unfortunately a vampire of the age of two hundred. She has extraordinary magical powers that have recently been found and wishes to learn much of our magic. Please treat her as one of our own. Now open the doors. Rogue Cullen please come in!" he was very loud and thundering for his age.

I was astonished that my new friend was a vampire.

**Rogue's Point of view:**

The door suddenly flung open. I stumbled a little. The whole room was staring at me. How embarrassing. Good thing I couldn't show emotions or else I would have been as red as a tomato. I brushed off my uniform and walked slowly down the aisle between two tables.

Since they knew I was a vampire I saw no reason not to bare my teeth a little. Some students moved away a little but I only smiled in an evil way. When I reached the front of the room, Dumbledore motioned me to the stool. I sat upon the stool and a ratty old hat was placed on my head. It then came alive saying "Hmm….this is a tricky one. Maybe even harder than the famous Harry Potter himself. Now lets see. You're braver than a Gryffindor. Far more smarter than a Ravenclaw. You're not even close to a Hufflepuff. Now you're vampire I hear? Ah. I guess then it will be….Slytherin!" the hat yelled out.

The hat was then lifted off my head and I stood up. The Slytherin insignia was then put onto my robes magically and the green and silver tie was put around my neck. The table to the far right then started to cheer "We got the vampire! We got the vampire!" I headed over to the table where my house sat. I saw Draco by himself at the end of the table. I went and sat across from him. I tried to smile, knowing he was probably surprised and didn't want to talk to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed. I understand if you don't want me to be your friend." Food then appeared on the table in front of us. Draco took some of the food and started to eat slowly.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked probably forgetting what I was.

I chuckled. "Unless you want a body laying on the table and me drinking the blood from it, then no. I'll hunt later tonight." Draco laughed a little.

"I'm glad you're my friend." he said. "So you eat humans?"

"I'm not a barbarian. I like to call myself a vegetarian vampire. I eat animals instead of a human diet." I paused letting him soak it in. "Of course I'm not as strong as a vampire who would eat humans but I get a good intake."

"Why don't you go down to the blood bank? They probably have plenty of extra." he said.

I shook my head in disgust. "I haven't had a single taste of human blood. If I did now, I would never be able to control myself again. I wouldn't be able to be around humans ever again just from the smell of your blood."

"Wow." he said finishing up with his dinner. "Well I'm full want to go to the common room?" he asked.

"My letter says I have a private room due to my condition. Snape was right when they said they weren't taking any chances." I said lowering my head a bit. "But you are welcome to join me." I tried to smile a little.

"Sure." Draco only shrugged a little as he followed me out the doors of the dining hall.

We walked a while in silence. I then pulled out my letter for information on where my room was. I read it aloud. "Near the Slytherin tower. A large portrait of a colony of bats is the door. The password is Enduran." Draco nodded probably recalling the portrait. And as we rounded another corner, I saw three other students. Two I recognized as the boys who helped me get to platform 9 ¾ at the train station.

"Hey death eater! Stay away from her! You're dangerous and dark." I could tell he recognized me from the train station.

"Weasel." Draco murmured. I sensed he didn't like that comment and I could feel the hurt inside him. As they got closer the boy with the black hair smiled at me as did the one referred to as "Weasel". "You know them?" Draco asked. I nodded a little.

"Can't I have at least one friend? Plus isn't dark the same thing as a death eater?" Draco said looking away from the Gryffindors.

"No you can't have a friend! You know you don't need or even want a friend!" the redhead barked at him. The girl with the curly hair put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Ron." she whispered. Ron didn't looked at her but only Draco who was now annoyed by their presence.

Now I was close to furious with Ron. I was so close to attacking him. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my eyes. "Ron, what is your problem?" I asked threw gritted teeth.

"My problem is that you're hanging out with him, a dark one on the bad side. It's bad enough that you were put into Slytherin." Fury was coming out and I could hardly hold it in. I hissed a little.

I then chuckled a bit. "You don't even know the definition of dark." I then opened my eyes, seeing Ron's face still smug. My eyes were black with rage.

"You wanna bet?" I bared my teeth then. The fangs that showed were white as the stars, never stained by human blood.

"Sure, I would bet your blood tastes pretty good now. I haven't fed yet and I have yet to taste human blood. Two hundred years I wait to drink it and now you want to break the record?" I was angry. My hand started glow black a little with the magic I had. I tossed the magic ball into the air and juggled it a little. "You know, the vampire is an interesting creature. There're immortal, can run at high speeds, and can see and hear from far distances. Not to mention they are extremely radiant in beauty."

"Yeah so?" Ron sneered. I could tell he didn't know what he was messing with. A blood thirsty vampire is very dangerous.

"Some are born with extra powers that have nothing to do with them. Take my friend Edward for instance. He can read minds. Two others that I know can see into the future and control others with their minds. I on the other hand can use telekinesis and have the power to use magic. I probably mostly inherited it from my mother who was a woman from Azarath." I paused thinking of what I was saying. "We are very dangerous creatures, Ron. Are you sure you want to mess with me?" I asked in an evil tone.

I was playing with the magic ball between my fingers, letting it bounce aimlessly. I saw Ron back away slowly, I could sense my threat was working and Draco was quite pleased with the performance. Unfortunantly I was still in little control and I had to pinch my nose again. I then just couldn't take it anymore and I threw the magic ball at Ron, missing him and hitting the wall. I then threw myself at Ron, my teeth bared and gleaming in the moonlight. I tried to stop myself and gain control but I just couldn't.

"Rogue stop!" Draco yelled at me.

"I can't!" My good side hissed out. Draco grabbed a hold of my arm and the boy with the black hair had the other.

"Pull her back, Harry." Draco said. I was remarkably yanked off of Ron by the two boys.

My eyes were turning back to light blue again and I was calming down some. When I opened my eyes I saw Ron, terrified like he'd seen a ghost. "I'm so sorry." I said with pleading cries. "I was out of control. I'm so sorry. It's never happened before. Not like that. I'm sorry." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Come on Hermione." Ron said grabbing the girl's arm. Harry let me go and followed his two friends, away from the scene. Draco let go of my other arm and I dropped to the ground in horror of what I had just done.

"Here let's go to your room." Draco said holding out a hand to me. I nodded and took his pale hand into mine and he pulled me up. I stood up a little weak. I had to lean on Draco a little while we walked to the portrait of the bats.

"Enduran." I said and the portrait opened up revealing a large common room that had a very gothic Victorian look. Draco led me in, letting me drop onto the couch. "That's weird. There're two rooms." I said noticing an extra door. I got up slowly, still feeling a little woozy, and opened one of the doors. Inside was a four poster bed with all of my things inside. The room was decorated with my favorite colors, black, white and dark blue. There were book shelves full of all my books. From some of my books from 1808 to now which is 2008. I smiled knowing all of my stuff to survive was there and closed the door.

I walked over to the other door and opened it to reveal another bedroom. It was dressed in green and silver. There was a large poster of the Slytherin insignia on the wall over the lit fireplace. "I think they expect a Slytherin to sleep here." I said turning to Draco who came up behind me. I then walked away to the window and looked out into the forest. "I should probably go hunt or else Ron might be dead for sure tomorrow." I tried to make it into a joke but it came out a bit wrong. "If you want you can stay. I might be out for a while."

"That's fine." Draco said trying to stay calm about my whole hunting thing. "I'll be here. It seems they have been expecting me." I nodded and went into my room and changed into a black t-shirt and black jeans. I slipped into my flat boots, tucking in my pant legs and buckling the straps on my boots. I dawned my long black leather trench coat and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I grabbed my gloves and walked out the door of my room.

Draco was on the couch reading a book when he looked up at me. "Dark." He said smiling a little at me. I nodded looking down at myself.

"Got to blend in." I said. "Ok I'm off. I promise to try to stick to rabbits and stuff like that and ignore any magical creatures." Draco nodded as I exited the portrait hole.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ok i know some of you may be thinking "The characters are a little ooc." Ok no i don't, someone told me that in a review. Ok i do kind of agree with that and kind of don't. I always thought of Esme being caring and loving like a mother. I tried to do that in the first chapter but somewhat failed and instead making her more hyper and whatnot. The rest of the Cullens didn't really get to show their personalities really so they kind of are not ooc. Ok my HP characters, I haven't truly shown Harry and his friends yet so you can't get on me for that. But i do agree that i made Draco and Snape ooc. I'm trying to bring out a different Draco so don't expect same old snotty Draco in this story. And Snape I want to keep him the same but show a little bit of kindness in him. Especially in this chapter. Oh and Ron I think does have a bit of an anger for Draco so that i don't think is ooc. Ok now read and enjoy! (cuts the red ribbon and readers start running threw the gates, ok the author's imaginary readers...)

Disclaimer: Me: Ok Meyer, Rowling, I will give you whatever you want! Can I please have the rights to these books! (Is on her hands and knees for dear life. The authors only stare at her with death and she creeps away.)

**Chapter 4**

I had been wandering the halls of the castle for a while now, just looking for a way out. "I probably should have just jumped from the window." I whispered to myself. As I turned another corner, something in the dark caught my eye. I saw a black figure moving in the dark. It dashed among the corridor, trying not to be seen. I tried to get closer to it but I soon realized it had disappeared. "Strange." I murmured and I got back up and continued to walk.

I then heard voices. "It's very interesting we have a vampire at our school. Isn't it Severus?" Professor Flitwick said to Snape. I hissed a little as they turned the corner. Snape stopped, I hissed again just a little. "Severus?" Flitwick said asking why he had stopped.

"Shh." Snape said putting a finger to his lips. "We are not the only ones in this corridor." His whisper was quiet and could barely be heard.

I stood up, and tried to creep the opposite way they were heading. "Stop!" Snape suddenly shouted. I froze, knowing I was caught. "Don't move. Lumunos." Snape said and his wand lit up, revealing my slender body standing in a running position. "Ah, look Flitwick. Look what we have here? A vampire looking for something to eat, I suppose."

"You really do hate me don't you?" I asked him.

"More than you could imagine." He said evilly. "Now explain yourself." He said sneering at me.

I sighed heavily and said "Ok I will admit I was going hunting but not for humans. Otherwise you would be dead right now." I paused for dramatic effect. "Now you could either show me a door leading to the forest or let me go crazy from not eating."

"Fine." Snape said obviously tired from arguing from me. "Follow me. Flitwick I'm sorry but we will have to continue this conversation later." He said excusing himself rather politely. Flitwick nodded and left to his room.

Snape led me down the corridor he came from and to his dungeon classroom. "Ok I have an idea." Snape said to me and handed a folded piece of paper to me. "Take this. It's a map of the castle and other places in the magic world. It can show you not only where to go but also where others are. It's called Marauder's map."

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"I found it on the Weasly twins last year. They were sneaking about the castle at night which is illegal except for you. We are only letting the prefects and you because you are one who doesn't eat with us." I nodded thanking him for his generous help.

"I really appreciate this." I said and turned to leave.

"Don't be late for class tomorrow." He said behind me. I nodded as I dodged down the hall.

I took out my wand from my back pocket and stopped at the end of the corridor. I tapped the map twice and the map spilled with picture. I then whispered "Lumunos." just as Snape did a few moments ago my wand had a split of light on the end of it. I looked for the footprints that belonged to me on the map.

The little scroll next to them said my name "Rogue Cullen." I looked for the exit and followed the corridors. And after a few moments I found the exit. I folded the map up again and shook my wand light out and tapped the map to lock it. I then stuffed the map and my wand into my back pocket and ran out the door towards the forest.

A/N: Now take your mouse and press the little button that says "go" on the bottom left hand corner. Yes you can do it, i know you can! I will go and get Alice she will make you do it! Or even worse make you go to the mall! (Fear from Alice swarms the Fanfic writer.)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just didn't have time (Tries to lie but fails sadly.) Ok fine! I'm lazy I tell you! Lazy! Ok now just read and enjoy this chapter or else I will attack you myself. I worked hard you know.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to go over this stupid thing! (Pulls out hair in frustration!). I don't own Twilight or HP!

-**Chapter 5**

I came to the door of where I exited the castle. I had a bag full of rabbits and squirrels, including other small creatures. I had eaten a couple deer in the forest that would last me two weeks at least and brought back some extra food just in case I flip out again. I pinched my nose as I walked back to my room. I wanted to make sure my lust of blood was gone when I saw Draco again.

I came to my portrait of bats and said the password. I crawled inside and saw Draco asleep on the couch. I looked at the clock. "Three in the mourning." I whispered a bit astonished on how long I had been gone.

I then crept into my room and approached a chest I had bewitched a while back to keep my food fresh for eternity. I dumped the dead animals into the chest and closed it, sighing a bit. I went back into the living room where Draco slept with his head hung back and drool crawling on the side of his mouth.

I chuckled at my friend's appearance. Draco then whipped his head up, awaking from his sleep. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I said smiling at the young blond man.

"It's ok." he said rubbing his eyes a bit. "I don't mind. You're back late." I nodded and sat on the couch next to him. "So what did you eat?" he asked.

"A couple deer. I brought home some rabbits and squirrels just in case. The deer should last me two weeks at least." I looked at his pools of gray eyes. They were illuminating to me and I couldn't take my eyes off of his.

"That's nice. I never understood how vampires lust for blood so much." he said disgusted.

"Me neither but it's alright taste wise. Keeps me alive that's for sure." I said joking a bit. He chuckled a bit and folded his hand behind his head, sitting back on the couch. He then looked at me and his eyes squinted a little.

"You got something right there." he said pointing to my face and then touched my cheek, wiping the crusted on blood away. He then found another and wiped that away too. I then found him touching my face all over. "You're so cold." he said worried a bit.

"I know." I whispered a little. "It's a side effect of being one of the damned." His face then drew nearer to mine, his hand tracing my features. His lips were then so close to almost touch my own. I soon found my tongue entwined with his and our lips locked in a forever bliss.

**Draco's Point of view:**

Her breath was the same as her skin, cold like stone but soft as velvet. It smelled of rich crimson blood but not in a nauseous way. It smelled of lavender instead and her lips were cold on mine, I almost drew back from what I had started. And as my tongue danced with hers, I could feel her small, pointed teeth that drew the blood of her prey.

I kept my eyes closed, hoping the kiss would last forever until I died. She then drew back, pushing me away a little. I opened my eyes seeing her delicate, beautiful features in a state of fear.

**Rogue's Point of view:**

I looked at Draco with fear. I couldn't kiss him like a normal human being. His kisses made me want to drink his wine. It reminded me of how Edward told me he couldn't kiss Bella for too long because her blood was too tempting to take from her. I shivered a little at the thought of it. I got up, and pinched the bridge on my nose to stop me. "What's wrong?" Draco asked.

I paused. "Draco, I can't kiss you, it will only make me want blood more-" I was cut off.

"Then maybe I should just go away and just go back to the place I came from." He said in a way that he didn't want to see me ever again. "I guess it would be better, for both of us. Have a nice life, Rogue." A tear rolled down my cheek in the dark room as he gathered his things and left in one swift move. I bit my lip angrily and ran into my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Fine." I whispered and quickly dressed into my robes for class this mourning. I freshened up, making sure Draco knew what he would be missing. I then sat in the common room of my quarters and waited for the first bell for breakfast.

A/N: (The now bald fanfic writer appears on screen) I want at least two reviews or else I will discontinue this story. If you really love it then you will click the "go" button on the (Looks as hands to check) left hand corner of the screen. (Holds up left hand in succession.)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok screw the two review thing! I just was dying to get this chapter up. (Yes I know it has only been 24 hours since I last updated and realize that readers would read it for a while). Well I am sorry for the fight in the last chapter but now we have a show down of Draco and Rogue! Woot! I like how I made her evil a bit. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Damnit you know how it hurts me that I can't own these books! Stop pestering me!

**Chapter 6**

I approached the doors of the dining hall, taking a deep breath. I clutched my messenger bag and swung open one of the doors with one hand. Usually it would take two humans to open it without magic. I was lucky I was so abnormally strong.

I then walked in seeing the faces of some of the early risers. I went and sat on the end of the Slytherin table. I didn't even look at Draco when I came in. I was too mad to bother with him. There was a lot of breakfast food on the table and I was even tempted to eat a bit of anything.

Soon the late ones came in and sat down. A boy with black hair sat across from me. He was almost as stunning as Draco. His eyes were a golden green and his skin was almost as fair as mine. He smiled at me and said "So, you're the little bloodsucker I've been hearing about?" My velvet voice chuckled at his remark.

"Yeah. You should have seen me before though," I said. "Unless you arrived late."

"I did arrive a bit late. I kind of missed the train so they came and got me late last night." He said confirming the issue. "I haven't been sorted yet so Dumbledore should be up right about now." And to his remark it happened. The old headmaster came to the podium.

"We have one student yet to be sorted, a transfer who unfortunately arrived a bit late." He paused and then said "Craven Montgomery please come forward." Dumbledore ushered his with a movement of his hand. Craven walked slowly and sat on the stool while the hat was plopped onto his head. It pondered a bit about the house in which Craven would be in.

"Hmm…..Not as hard as Rogue that's for sure." He said. "But a bit more trouble that Potter." Craven smirked a bit and folded his arms across his chest. "Not Hufflepuff. You don't seem to be so loyal and Ravenclaw is not enough for your intelligence. You seem to be braver than even the bravest of Gryffindors. Then I guess it has to be….Slytherin!" The hat shouted the house name out like thunder. Craven smiled and walked back to our table, sitting across from me again. He started to eat the food in front of him.

"Ok, what would happen if you ate human food?" Craven asked me, noticing that I hadn't even touched the feast in front of me.

I shrugged. "Nothing, but if it's that bad then I may throw up." I said like it was nothing.

"Oh then I dare you to eat something, anything on this table." I frowned and then lightened up a bit and took a piece of the breakfast pizza in front of me. I ate it almost four bits. I swallowed, not feeling the least bit nauseous.

"Happy now?" I asked licking the sauce off my fingers. "I told you, I don't get sick." I took a swig of the orange juice in front of me, washing down the nastiness of the pizza. "The food just doesn't appeal to me." Craven was smiling so I guessed he was satisfied.

"Sorry I've always just wanted to see what happens when a vampire eats human food." I shrugged and grabbed my bag, starting to get up.

"I'll see you later." I said waving to him. He nodded as I left the dining hall. I wanted to get away from the aroma of all the students; it was starting to break me down. I breathed in and out as I walked down to my first class, Defense against the Dark Arts.

I turned another corridor, trying to keep calm because I could smell blood nearby. I pinched the bridge of my nose and the smell went down a bit, I could tell I was having a harder time controlling myself because of how much I was around humans. "Damn you Alice why do you guys have to go and convince me to do this?" I whispered to myself as I approached the classroom. I then ran into something, throwing me back.

"Hey Rogue!" said a very happy voice. I rubbed my head as I opened my eyes seeing Alice herself there before me.

"Alice, why in hell are you here?" I asked the question, a bit angry that she showed up out of no where.

"Well, I just thought if you would want to go shopping with me?" I raised an eyebrow and her naïve spirit.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I asked her trying not to burst out laughing. She then chuckled as well a little.

"I was." she said and then continued, saying "Actually, Esme just wanted me to make sure you hadn't run off. We all know how un-loyal you can be." I rolled my eyes.

"That is why I'm not in Hufflepuff." I said jokingly.

She noticed my attire then, saying "Ah the sorting hat, described in the letter, put you into Slytherin." she nodded approvingly. "So, its true? Vampires are then probably that evil?" she asked.

"Maybe." I smirked at her, stepping around her carefully. She followed me close behind as I walked to my class. It was as if Esme wanted her to chaperone me this year. I came to the door of Defense against the Dark Arts. I was early and didn't mind waiting. "Ok Alice, I kind of need to go to class now." she nodded, smiling a bit.

"I'll wait for you." she said pointing to the bench outside. I heard the voices of other students, then. I heard whispering then from a group of Gryffindor boys who past us in the hall. "Man for a Slytherin, Rogue is pretty hot." they whispered to one another. "But who is that girl next to her? Another transfer? She is just a beautiful. Another vampire, maybe?" I snickered at the whispering students and leaned coolly against the wall. "So, when are you leaving?" I asked her.

"I don't know." she said shrugging. "I was ordered to check on you and then come back a month later to see if you're still here." I chuckled as Alice described how worried Esme had been once I had left with Edward and Bella to the airport.

"You know, I've always wanted to fall in love like Edward did." I said blurting out what was going on in my mind. "I just want someone to hold and cherish for eternity. I mean you have Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are together and Esme and Carlisle have one another. I kind of feel lonely when you guys are not around me. Wish I could find my mate soon. I won't stay young forever, you know." I could tell Alice could feel my pain, her eyes showed it. I then saw her look off into a distance, she was having a vision. When she finally looked back at me, I said "So, what did you see?"

"Don't worry, you will find him someday." she said to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Now I think I will leave you so you can go and learn. Besides I hope my precious Porsche hasn't been scratched by any roughhousing wizard or witch." Alice then said her good-byes and left me with about fifteen minutes to spar before class. I then walked into the classroom, sitting in the back, away from anyone who I might try to attack.

I took out my ipod quickly, plopping the earphones into my ears. Music flooded my ears, making me think deeper. Alice had always been a good friend and I respected that but we were never that close until recently. Esme and Rosalie had been closer to me.

I then came back to reality, sensing class about to begin. I looked up, seeing the students file in one by one. I removed my headphones when Craven came and sat down beside me. "Hey." he said smiling at me. I smiled back in a welcoming look. I saw Draco out of the corner of my eye, near the middle of the classroom, looking at me with peering eyes. He was jealous. I could sense it clearly. I smirked happily, my plan was going smoothly.

Soon I saw the Professor come into the room. "Hello class, my name is Professor Lupin. Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts." Lupin looked like he was trying to smile his best as he described the course and expectations. "Ok now. For our first lesson I want you to pair up with someone in the room and practice a bit of dueling. I have to go and do a few errands quickly so please behave. Oh and before I forget, anyone who wishes to join the dueling club, just show up. There are no sign up sheets!" He then left in a rush, leaving us to fend for ourselves.

"Want to be my partner?" Craven asked me and I nodded hopping this would send jealous sparks from Draco. It did as Craven and I stood up. I pulled out my wand, a ten inch willow with dragon scale within it. My black wand was in my hand and Craven said a spell, throwing it at me. I sighed as I stepped to the side, dodging it easily.

"Truminous!" I said and a spark flew from my wand, hitting Craven. I smiled as he got back up, dusting his robes. I folded my arms as my friend prepared to send another spell after me.

"Avis." he finally said and a bird flew from his wand. I swore as I dodged the bird, dropping my wand. As I got up I saw the bird dive to other students, eventually running into Draco, causing a fiasco.

"Pro Avis." I said remembering a spell to counter the Avis spell. The bird disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing Draco pissed off.

He glared at Craven evilly and walked over to him in rage. "Who do you think you are?" he asked angrily. I stepped forward, sensing a large fight approaching.

"It was an accident." I hissed, baring my glimmering teeth a little. Draco started to stare me down, I was winning. "Now if you must, then finish this elsewhere." Draco grinned a little.

"Fine. I challenge you to a duel. After school at the dueling club." I smirked.

"You really think you could defeat me?" I asked in a mocking voice. I crossed my arms over my chest. Everyone in the room was watching our every move and some of the Gryffindors didn't seem as brave as they were supposedly known for. I then chuckled, my canines showing to the fullest. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked very accented by his voice. I stopped laughing for a moment. "You think I can't beat you in a fair fight?"

"You think you can? Even if the fight was fair, I would still kick your ass." I snickered at him.

"Want to bet on it?" he asked standing up to me, so close I could feel his cool breath on my face. I saw a faint purple bruise form by his left eye coming from the bird that had dove at him. I cocked my head a little, examining it a little. I raised my hand to touch it but stopped midway, remembering that we were no longer liking one another.

"I would bet on it." I whispered then, in his ear, hearing the bell sound. I levitated my bag of school stuff to myself and swiftly exited the room dramatically. I smiled evilly as I headed to my next class.

A/N: Ok now just review and Dumbledore won't kill you.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Wahoo! The 7th chapter up and ready to be read! Please enjoy this or else I will have to kill you in your sleep! (Insane face on the writer.)

Disclaimer: Omg! Why can't I own them! Why God Why?!?!

**Chapter 7**

My head hung a bit low as I exited the tower of Divination class. I couldn't believe the fate the professor gave me from that stupid teacup. I grumbled when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I snapped my head up, flipping myself around to face the person who had scared the crap out of me. "Oh it's just you." Harry was standing in front of me with Craven next to him. "You guys scared me."

"More than you scared Draco?" Harry asked. "Hey sorry about last night. We were just a little freaked out. Friends?" he held out his hand for me to shake it. I saw Draco then in the corner of my eye. I knew how much he hated Potter. I nodded at the black haired boy and shook his hand, glad to make a brand new friend. "So want to sit with us at lunch? I'm sure Hermione and Ron want to apologize as well."

"Sure. But I thought the houses had to stick together."

"Its not that important unless it's dinner." he said shrugging it off and walking off to our next class. I followed close behind Craven and Harry, not wanting to lose them. "So what do you have next?" he asked me.

"Potions with Gryffindors." I said, sighing a little, wishing this day would end quickly. I kind of wanted to visit home real quick before the next morning.

"Same with us." Harry said with Craven nodding in unison. We entered the classroom located in the dungeon. I sat in the back again, resting my head in my hands. I wanted shoot myself right then. The girl from last night came and sat next to me with a smiling face.

"I'm sorry we were freaked last night. You can be pretty scary. I read about everything I could about your kind. It is very fascinating and everything you told us was true." I closed my eyes, a headache approaching. "Oh are you ok? Do you need something to drink? Here have some of mine." I opened my eyes at the offer and saw her pull back her sleeve, revealing her wrist. I covered my mouth to stop myself. I was having a lot more trouble with being around humans than I thought I would. I pushed the arm away just as Snape came into the room, waving his wand, opening our books to the page he wanted us to be on.

I whispered to Hermione. "Are you insane? Obviously you didn't study enough. If I have a taste of your blood I will go nuts. So don't do that again. Got me?" She nodded as she turned her attention to Professor Snape. He was pulling down a sheet and turning on a slide projector with his wand. He was very talented with his magic. It impressed me greatly.

"There will be no magic roughhousing. No note passing. No talking. And no food or drink in this classroom." Snape said the last thing clearly, looking at me with a small smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms on my chest as if to say "Do I look like I'm stupid?"

He frowned back and continued on with his lecturing. Going on about different ingredients and the difference between potions and poisons. I saw Hermione writing at an abnormally speed next to me. Her note taking was very fast as if she had practiced for centuries. I rolled my eyes and leaned back casually, memorizing my notes with great accuracy. What vampire needed to write this kind of stuff down?

I thanked the lord when the bell finally rang because Snape's class was so utterly boring to even a vampire. Hermione and I walked to lunch in some silence. We hardly spoke. I wanted to be her friend, truly but I didn't know what to say after our incident in Potions.

We sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Ron, Harry and Craven. I twiddled my thumbs as I watched Herminone carefully eat her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I sighed and looked around. I was thirsty and being in the crowded room of students was very dangerous. "I'll be right back. I need something to drink." I finally said to Hermione. I took out my wand and waved it above my head. "Transporta." I whispered, thinking of my room in the castle. Soon a wave of energy flowed around me and made me disappear.

I appeared in my room. I took notice of my trunk-fridge and opened it, taking out a couple of fresh squirrels. I bit their necks and drained the blood into a sports bottle. "That should do it." I whispered as I added a hint of water so it was a little runnier. I then waved my wand again, taking me back to the Dining Hall.

I saw the faces of my friends around me. I held the bottle of blood in my hand. "Uh, what's that?" Ron asked pointing, knowing that I wouldn't eat human food.

"Do you want to know?" I asked in a funny tone of voice. He nodded a little. "Squirrel Blood and it's kind of my lunch." Ron made a puking face at my comment and I chuckled as I opened the bottle, taking a few swallows.

We all then finished lunch and I looked at my schedule. I had a free period and so did my friends. "You know Quidditch tryouts for all houses are at all free periods?" Hermione said.

"Yeah I kind of have to go supervise it with the rest of the Gryffindor team." Harry said. "Want to come?" he asked us. I shrugged wanting to do anything but go with Hermione to the library.

"Sure, I'll go." I said and Craven agreed to go as well. Ron left with Hermione to go work on homework.

We crossed the campus to the Quidditch field. I had never heard of the game and was kind of excited inside to learn the rules and what not. I had brought my broom so Harry could teach me. I finally finished my lunch when we had arrived at the field and we sat up in the stands. Harry went down below, leaving Craven alone with me. "Have you ever played this game?" I asked him.

"No. I actually never heard of it." I was surprised. I had thought he would have known at least what the game was about. I looked at my broom, wanting to try it out. I had never flown on it before.

"Ok can you teach me how to fly on a broom?" I asked him. He nodded, standing up.

I stood up as well, listening to his instructions. He told me to stand by the broom and hover my hand over it and say "up". The broom remarkably came up to my hand and I grasped it tightly. I got on the broom carefully, trying not to stumble. I knew I was a bit of a klutz for my kind. He then told me to kick off. I hesitated not wanting to try this for I was afraid of heights just a little. I took a deep breath, building up my courage. I soon found myself in the air, high above the Quidditch stadium. I closed my eyes at the sight. I was very afraid now. But when I opened my eyes again, I didn't feel so nauseous.

I dove down to the ground, feeling a bit free. I then heard the Slytherin team yelling at me. "Go get the snitch!" they said. I looked around thinking "What the hell is a snitch?" I then saw a gold ball with wings, hovering in front of me. I tried to grab it but I missed. It flew away and I followed it, wanting to catch it for my classmates.

The wind rushed through my hair as I flew at high speed, trying to catch the golden ball. I was weaving and diving for it endlessly. It felt like a century before I finally caught up to it. My hand reached out from the handle of my broom, wanting to grasp it.

A/N: ooh! a Cliff hanger! Did you like it! Did you! Did you! Did you! Tell me in a review! Yes the lavender/blueish button that says "go"!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Wahoo! The next Chapter! It took me a while but I did it! Ok now here it goes! On with the reading and the reviewing!

Disclaimer: Ugh. I don't own Twilight or HP. (If the Fanfic writer wasn't at gun point then this probably be a lie in her mind.)

-**Chapter 8**

I landed smoothly on the ground, snitch in hand. "Man, you are a little booger." I said holding the snitch between my fingers. I looked at the amazed faces of my fellow students. The Slytherin team raced to me.

"Congratulations. You are our new seeker." I looked at them, a questioning look on my face.

"Um, I don't remember signing up for this." I said to them. They shrugged and dragged me to the door that exited the field and to the locker rooms.

"So what size are you?"

"A six, I think." I said checking the tags on my robes real quick. The captain then tossed me a pile of clothing. "Uh I thought I told you I'm not a Quidditch player."

"You are now." He said to me. "Practices are every Tuesday and Thursday after school. You don't have to wear the uniform for practice, only jeans and a t-shirt that you're willing to get dirty in. We suggest you buy a pair of goggles for games. Be ready for practice next Tuesday, please." I was astonished at my new placing as seeker. I didn't even know the rules of the game yet! I shook my head as I exited the locker room.

"Good job." Harry said, patting me on the back when I came out. "Too bad you're not a Gryffindor and I'm their seeker." I nodded a little. I did feel bad that I wasn't for Gryffindor instead but I think Harry understood.

Craven came down soon and joined us. "Wow! The new Slytherin seeker! That's great Rogue!" Craven embraced me in a tight hug that even I felt was being crushed. I saw Draco cringe in the corner of my eye. He was the only one that didn't come and congratulate me.

When my bear hugging friend finally let go of me, I asked Harry "So who was last year's seeker that I have to match up too?" He shrugged a little as if to hate the guy.

"Draco." He said hissing his name a little. He then looked at his watch. "Oh look at the time. We better get going or else we might be late for Transfiguration class." I nodded, letting the conversation of Draco drop.

When we finally got to the classroom, I sat in the back as usual and wanted shoot myself before this class even started. It was obviously about transfiguring objects into other things. I had already taught myself how to do this stuff. So I only thought "oh what joy this is going to be."

Professor McGonagall came out finally and I sighed deeply. "Why the hell am I here?" I mumbled to myself as she started to go over class expectations and rules, then letting us have the rest of class to ourselves so we could talk quietly.

I twiddled my thumbs, waiting for the clock to tick to the time the bell would ring. It only needed a couple minutes. I finally got so frustrated, I banged my head on the table I was sitting at. Everyone looked back at me, wondering what I did now. I smiled and they turned back to their conversations.

The bell finally rang after taunting me with it's slowness. I ran to my common room, being that the classes were over. When I reached the girls room, I noticed a new portrait of someone on the wall next to the fireplace and the door to the other room was gone, replaced with a private bathroom. "What the hell?" I asked myself, scratching my head. I walked up to the portrait, the girl moving a little. "Where did you come from?" I asked.

The girl, who looked like me a little, shrugged and started to speak. "I am the portrait hole to the Slytherin common room. They wanted to make sure you had access to your other house students. Although they do not want you to go through if you are blood thirsty." I raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"But who are you a portrait of?" I asked wanting to know what her name was.

"You, of course." she said smiling. My eyes went wide. "I am you when older and graduated. Let me tell you that you have a wonderful life." I almost fainted. In the portrait my skin was far and my long, jet black hair was trailing down my back in waves and curls. I wore a red dress today with black lace on the top. I looked very beautiful. I saw that my blue eyes glistened with beauty.

"Wow." was all I could get out.

"So what would you like the password for this hole to be?" My older me asked smiling brightly.

"Um," I thought of the password for my room all together then changed my mind quickly. "Cullen." I said thinking my last name would be best.

"Nice choice." she said and I retired to my room, thinking of something to do. I then remembered what I had arranged for this afternoon. I removed my robes, taking out a pair of my comfy blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt that said 'bite me' in white letters. I went to my jewelry box and took out my small silver hoops and my dragon pendent. I put them on and looked in the mirror. "Not tough enough." I whispered and grabbed my black choker with a moon and star on it. I wrapped it around my neck and put on my rubber bracelets. I looked in the mirror again. "I look hot." I said to myself and then exited the room, taking my wand.

I walked up to my slytherin portrait and said "Cullen." I then entered the Slytherin common room. I was surprised to see everyone just hanging around playing chess or talking with friends. I spotted Craven in the far corner. I closed the portrait behind me and walked over to my friend. "Hey." I said. "You coming to see me beat Draco's ass?" I asked him. He looked up and nodded.

"One minute. Let me get out of these robes." Craven ran upstairs to his room, I supposed to change. I waited, leaning against the wall. I saw Draco exit the room, probably going to the dueling club where we would duel and I would prove that I was better than him. Craven came back down sooner than I thought in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He wore a black zip up sweater over top and his wand was in his pocket. We motioned to leave and pushed our way through the crowded common room.

We were excited to get to the dueling club and I was wanting to kick Draco's butt so bad. I promised myself to not bring out any vampire tricks. So much had happened to me today and I was excited for more to come.

We came to the dining hall where the club was being held. I pushed open one of the great doors with ease and my friend and I walked into the stunning room. One of the tables was set up in the middle of the room with a cloth spread on top of it. The starry covering was enchanted to stay put while we dueled. I saw Draco on the other side of the table, far at the front. He looked stunningly handsome with his jeans and a t-shirt on. The shirt revealed his muscles, I could have sworn I was drooling a little as Professor Snape and Professor Lupin came into the room. The hall was packed, mostly because of Draco and I.

"Welcome to the dueling club." Snape said in his sharp voice. "While you are here, we expect you to learn how to defend yourself and practice dueling and other spells. All classroom rules apply." Snape was very clear on this and then continued. "Professor Lupin and I will show you a demonstration before our first duelists come up." Snape glided to the other end of the table and climbed up, Lupin did the same but on the other end.

"Now both wizards will come to the middle with wand in hand. Then part, backs to one another." The teachers did so while Lupin instructed. "They return to their end of the table and then stand and then quickly say a spell to the other." they did not do the last part yet. "Now you might want to pray that your Potions teacher will still be here when this is over."

The wizards whipped around, Snape being the first to strike. "Expelliarmus." A small spark flew from the tip of Snape's wand, disarming Lupin. "You lose." he said flatly and then said "Well would any like a go at it?" Draco stepped up onto the table.

"I would." he said.

"Ok, who would you like to duel?"

"Rogue Cullen." Draco said eyeing me at the other end of the table. I smirked and climbed onto the table. I didn't even bother pulling out my wand, leaving it in my pocket.

"You might want your wand." Lupin whispered to me as he stepped down with Snape.

"Who needs a wand when you can use your hands?" I asked. Lupin shrugged and I walked toward the middle of the table as Draco did. We came face to face, close enough to touch.

"You scared, Cullen?" he hissed out. I chuckled as we turned around.

"In your dreams." I said flatly as I came to my end of the table.

"1-" Snape started. "2-" I prepared myself. "3." I whipped around, my hands in the air.

"Expecto Patronum!" I said and a blue glow came from my hands, forming a giant raven. It crowed and attacked Draco, sending him to the ground. I put my hands on my hips and waited for him to get up. He dusted himself off like an original gentleman. His bruise by his eye was purple now and it ruined his perfect face. He smirked then as if he could read my thoughts.

"Confundo." Draco said and then a light came from his wand tip, rushing into me, spreading all over me. The light then stopped and dissolved into the air. I was confused then. I didn't know what to do.

"Where am I?" I asked. Draco laughed a little and I grumbled. I then remembered what was happening a little. "Deconfundo." I whispered and my mind was not confused anymore. I then held up an arm and said "Inferio." Fire lit my hand. I now had the ten minute ability to fire bend. I smiled wickedly as I played with the fire, tossing it around in the air and all over. Everyone seemed to stare into the fire as if it were a wonder of the world. I then whirled around and shot the fire at Draco with a perfect bending stance.

He ducked the attack smoothly and flung a shock spell at me. It was unexpected and I was flooded with electricity. It forced me to my knees, causing me to hold my head in pain. I did not scream though, I was tougher than that. I then looked up at my opponent and stood up, miraculously. I was about to attack when I passed out from the shock of the electricity.

A/N: Oh yeah now you guys are going to kill me for another cliffie right? Ok, Just review and get it over with so I know if you love me or not.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Oh yeah! The ninth chapter in my story! Sorry it took so long. ( to me a couple days is like two months of not writing for my fanfic. Yes I know, I'm very dedicated. This takes place the homework I never recieve from my teachers.) Ok anyway, this chapter is in Draco's point of view. I was originally going to just have Rogue wake up and blah, blah, blah etc. But I then had a crazy idea. How fun would it be to do a Draco point of view for what his life is like between Rogue going unconscious and then coming back! Ok fine not a lot of humor in this chapter. More tragedy. Sorry for shortness and confusion in what might be happening inside Draco's head. On with the reading and the blah, blah, blah etc.

Disclaimer: Damnit I give up.

-**Chapter 9**

**Draco's point of view:**

I walked through the halls of the passing days that seemed like years. I had felt horrible for what I had done to my sweet Rogue. I remember everyone's stunned faces. The crowding of her body. The angered faces that starred at me, the person who sent the pain to her directly. I remember her being carried to the hospital wing by Professor Snape, who up till now had been lenient on me in class.

Now, everyone hated me for everything I had done. Even my fellow Slytherins hated me. I had gone insane that night, going out at night, just to talk to portraits for advice or to talk to her body in the third bed from Neville who seemed to be a constant visitor of the wing of the castle. I hardly bathed myself anymore and rarely combed my hair. I was lucky that Rogue's friend, Craven, woke me up to get dressed in the mourning. I was on the verge of being more like my father than before.

I was colder than ever, snapping at people, rude to my teachers and even gripping at my owl. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't eat without seeing her at least once everyday. I was insane but Madame Pomfry seemed to understand my position. She let me in at night and even during classes. She even promised to alert me the minute my vampire came back from unconsciousness. And everyday I wished for that to happen. To be paged to go to the hospital wing to see my cold angel once again. But it never did.

Today was just another visit. I needed to see her perfect face before I went to lunch. Every line. Every detail that made up herself. I only wished I could see the inside too. I also felt the need to apologize again.

I approached the door, hoping Madame Pomfry would let me in for another visit. Before the door was opened, I checked myself over, making sure I looked suitable. Ok at least I was wearing clothing. Or what seemed to be the remains.

The door then opened and I walked in, seeing my girl for the first time today. Still not awake.

A/N: So! What'd you think!?!?! I know I know it was spectacular, wonderful, amazing! (Goes on and on with different things to describe the awesome story) Ok fine just tell me in a review and get it over with.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Woot! Chapter ten is up for the wonders of your story income! Sorry it took a while but Rogue is awake and ready to go on with her immortality life or as Edward would put it, existence. Sorry for all Draco haters. She doesn't beat him up. Now read and conquer knowledge! (points to the sky in victory.)

Disclaimer: me: ok Eddie, Draco tell everyone i own twilight and HP!

Edward and Draco: Hell no!

Me: Damnit. Next time I'll have to try that potion that Snape recommended. (walks away angrily but takes the sexy Draco with her for private matters, knowing Bella would beat her up if she took Eddie too.)

-**Chapter 10**

**Rogue's point of view:**

I could tell that I was in the hospital wing, even if I was unconscious. Once in a while I would hear faint voices, probably Craven or Harry, coming in to check on me. Sometimes they would talk to me. I hardly remember any of the conversations but I do remember being fed. Trickles of blood would be sent down my throat once in a while and I would savor the taste. I had been wondering how long I have been unconscious and my spirit was worried when I would wake up. I could tell my visitors were too.

One day, I heard the large door open and foot steps come to my bed. A hand touched my cheek as if they were to examine me. I heard them sit down in the chair beside my bed. "I'm so sorry." A boy's voice said. "I can't believe I did this. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just a duel." The voice paused. "I know I have said that so many times to you when I visit but, I feel that you need to hear it even if you cannot. Rogue, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world and you have lit up my life ever since I met you." I smiled inside but my body lay still on the bed with the expression of sleep even though I wasn't. I then felt the hand on my face again and then the soft lips of my visitor on my own lips.

After he drew back, I opened my eyes a little. It was as if I was Sleeping Beauty. I looked at the boy in the chair. His blond hair was messy and his tie was undone with his shirt unbuttoned a little at the top. He was missing his sweater vest and robe. He looked as if he had gone crazy. Draco stared at me with his pools of gray eyes. They were beautiful and I still was thinking he was the same as me, one of the damned. "I forgive you." I whispered weakly. I tried to sit up but Draco stopped me.

"You need your rest." He said.

I nodded and lay in the bed again. "How long has it been?" I whispered. Draco was silent and I was afraid he wasn't going to tell me. "Please tell me. I have to know." I said.

"It's November, Rogue." He said. "I've been in here everyday until Madame Pomfry would kick me out." I smirked. "We've really missed you but, everyone hates me for what I did to you. And I am truly sorry for hurting you. They won't believe me."

"No." I said. "It is I to blame. I started it but Craven probably blames himself for the Avis spell in the first place. But I defended him and if I didn't then he would probably be the one in the hospital wing right now." I paused, running through the events on the first day of school in September. "I would rather it be me than one of my friends. I'm already dead and I can heal better than a normal human can. It would be horrible for Craven to be here than me." I sounded very sad and my voice quivered some. I almost felt human, emotionally.

"I guess so but I truly did over react. It was an accident that that Avis spell came after me." Draco seemed like he had done something horrible and I didn't want him to blame himself.

"Look." I said trying to cheer him up a little. "I think we both over reacted a bit and we were most likely trying to get on each other's nerves more than do anything for Craven. So how bout we drop the subject as easily as possible?" I asked the silly question and held out a hand. Draco took it with great gratitude and nice smile on his face.

"So, will I see you at dinner tonight?" he asked me. "Thanksgiving feast you know?" I paused.

"I guess I'm going if Pomfry lets me out of this rat hole." I said smirking a bit. "But I'll be sure to bring my own dinner. Just in case." I said making sure he still realized that I wasn't human. He smiled back at me, understanding.

Madame Pomfry then came into the room, bustling about. "Oh, dear. You're awake. I'm so happy. How are you feeling?" she asked me, coming up to my bedside next to Draco.

"Perfect, now." I said looking at Draco who smiled happily. "Do you know when I can leave?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

"I guess you can leave in the next hour, being how well you have been feeling." She paused, probably considering her decision again. "Ok just let me check you over real quick and then I will give you some of your fresh clothing. Then you can leave, but of course I would like you to have someone to accompany you to your room from now on. I just don't want any side effects." I nodded. She turned to leave and then turned back to add "Oh yes, your family has sent, oh what's her name,"

"Esme?" I asked. She shook her head. "Rosalie?" she shook her head again and I prayed to God, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. "Bella?" I asked hoping it was her, it wasn't. I then came to the last resort. "Alice?" I asked, wanting her to shake her head again.

"Alice!" the nurse exclaimed. "That's it. She is probably out wandering the corridors. She always seems to be interested in this castle. Oh well Pish Posh. Now I don't want to see you back here." She then tossed me my cloths and left to tend to Neville at the end of the room.

I smiled and Draco pulled the dividers around my bed so I could change in peace. I quickly put on the jeans that I had had for the longest time. They were the first pair I had ever bought when they came out. I was excited and swore to wear them to the end of the world. Now I had updated them, creating holes here and there, giving them that worn out look. I put the shirt on that was given to me, a blue tee that said 'Wanna' bet?' I smiled putting on the jewelry that I was removed from me on the day I dueled with Draco. It was on the side table of my hospital bed. I then slipped into my converse and pulled back the dividers, revealing the hot and sexy vampire that I truly was. I combed my hair quickly and went up to Draco who was waiting by the door.

"Come on." I said grabbing a hold of his arm. He jumped a little as I did so and we walked out of the doors, heading to the my common room. I wanted to dodge Alice as much as possible before having to speak with her. But speak of the devil, you get the devil, I saw her in my room when we entered the portrait hole.

A/N: I know my disclaimer was a little nasty when i dragged Draco off with me but i had to. I am madly in love with him. I like to think of Rogue as myself in this story. Oh well just review and tell me what a sick mind I have and then how much you adore my story.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Finally I put Chapter 11 up! Took me awhile to figure out what I was doing (She gets a bit confused sometimes) but I did it! Christmas break also held me back. At least there is no homework for the rest of the year (trick question eh?). Oh well go on and read. Ps: disclaimer may be very disgusting.

Disclaimer: Me: Oh Draco! Come on! Just say it!! Admit everything!

Draco (very scared right now): Ok fine! I love you and you cough don't cough own HP and Twilight! Now get off of me or else I will get the mudblood witch (aka: Hermione)

Me: Fine. But I am still going to torture you.

Draco (tries to crawl away but does not have success): NOOO!!!! The horror!!!

-**Chapter 11**

"Oh, hi Alice." I said trying to sound excited. Jasper then came from my bedroom. "And Jasper." I said, surprised a little. "What are you two doing here?" I asked trying to sound oblivious.

"I saw you wake up." Alice said happily. "We wanted to make sure you were all right." Jasper nodded. "He wanted to tag along." she said pointing to the handsome blond behind her.

"I see." I said. "So how many times have you visited to check on me in the hospital wing?"

"A good amount." Jasper said. "Esme is a bit of a worry wart and you know how Bella can get when one of her friends is in danger." he finished with a little jokingly voice. I nodded, acknowledging this information. "So, who's your little friend?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Alice smirked.

"Oh," I said, realizing my rudeness to both Draco and my family members. "This is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Alice and Jasper Cullen, my adopted sister and brother." Draco nodded to them, saying a hello to both. Alice, however didn't find this a greeting and ran up to him, giving him a horrid death hug. Draco sounded like her was going to choke. "Uh, Alice." I said. "You realize he is only a human and cannot handle that kind of pressure?" I asked.

"Oh sorry." she said quickly and released him from her grasp. He wheezed a little and then finally caught his breath.

"Are you ok?" I asked Draco. He nodded.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower and put on fresh clothing. I must look like a living nightmare." I chuckled and nodded. When he closed the slytherin portrait behind him, Alice began to speak frantically.

"Oh my God!" she said squealing a little. "He is adorable! I can't believe you found such a hot human for a boyfriend!" I raised an eyebrow at her excitement and plopped myself onto the couch.

"Ok this is scarier than when Edward and Bella start making out in the living room." Jasper said, creeping away. "I'm going to see what Draco is doing, hopefully he hasn't made it into the shower and we could hang out." I nodded and the portrait let him through.

"Don't freak out on him!" I called to Jasper who soon disappeared when the portrait closed. I sighed and Alice started to blab about the house and everything else. When she finally finished telling me how great everyone was and etcetera, it was my turn to speak up.

"Alice." I said blankly. "I want to know if Esme is ok? I know how she gets when someone gets hurt emotionally and physically." Alice calmed down now and I could see pain in her eyes.

"She was worried at first, a frantic and was mopping a lot around the house." I nodded and she continued. "When I told her in my visions that you were unconscious; she wanted to come here but we refused to let her. She then went into an even worse faze of suffering. She began to not go hunting with Rose and I. We then couldn't take it anymore and I told her you were getting better but my visions were hazy if you'd ever wake up. It was partially a lie but also the truth. And she finally got better when I said you were going to wake up in a week or so. I then came here with Jasper so we could see you when you came back to reality."

"I'm sorry that I put you all threw so much sorrow." I said, feeling bad for making Esme worry so much. "I should have never dueled Draco in the first place." Alice nodded a little, agreeing with me.

"I saw that too but I didn't know if you would win or lose."

"Well at least everything is back to normal." I said leaning back. Alice then regained some of her hyperactive self and smiled evilly. I knew what she was thinking. "No, I am not going shopping with you." I said flatly in my monotone voice.

"Oh come on! I so wanted to try shopping in the wizard world!" Alice was sad and I hardly wanted to care. I tried my best to refuse the begging.

"Alice, how about you try going with someone else who actually knows the money system. I have a friend who would probably go with you." Alice pouted a little and then demanded the name of my friend. I motioned to her to come with me and she followed me out of the portrait hole.

When we came to the Gryffindor common room, I asked the fat lady portrait to let me in, it was an emergency. "I'm sorry, I would need a password." She said suspiciously.

I sighed, wanting to punch the portrait in. "Fine." I said and then bared my teeth, revealing my vicious canines. I hissed making it a little scarier. The fat lady cringed a little and let us in. I walked into the Gryffindor common room, much like Slytherin but with gold and burgundy house colors. Everyone starred at us. "I'm looking for Hermione." I said sweetly. I was determined to not have to go shopping with Alice. It was true cruel and unusual punishment.

I finally found Hermione in a corner of the room, reading a book as usual. I knew she loved to shop and had been asking me to go with her when I woke up. "Hey Hermione." I said with a smile that showed complete evil on my face. She looked up and smiled back sweetly.

"Oh my God, you're awake? What's up?" she asked.

"Well. You know how you always pleaded me to go shopping with you when I was unconscious?" she nodded, probably hopping I would go with her. "Unfortunately I can't make it. So to make it up to you, I brought my little sister, who I may add loves to shop. Hermione meet Alice." Alice stepped forward, smiling brightly. I stepped away, letting the girls bound a little. I heard the whispers of the nearby Gryffindors. The boys were wanting Alice and I again. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the portrait hole which opened, revealing Jasper. I now heard the girls, admiring the pale, blond boy. He rushed over to me, smiling.

"Draco is outside, waiting for you. The portrait wouldn't let him in." I nodded. "So, Alice taking you shopping?" I shook my head and motioned to Hermione who was engaged in a conversation about dresses with Alice. "Ah, you pawned her into taking another poor, innocent soul?" Jasper was teasing me as usual. I sighed, wanting to leave and be with Draco. We had a lot of catching up to do.

"So you plan on going with them?" I asked Jasper. He shook his head as if to say "Yeah right, in Alice's dreams." I chuckled at his facial expression.

"I think I'll get someone to teleport me back to Washington. Being around this school has made it hard for me to control myself." I nodded, agreeing with that. He then tapped Alice's shoulder and she turned around smiling. "I'm going to head back to Forks. This place is driving me crazy." Alice nodded, obviously letting him go. I had never really seen Alice and Jasper together and only knew that he pretty much followed her. I had been told how they met up which I found very interesting. She had found him in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, blood thirsty and all, if I remember correctly. She had saved him, bringing him back to Carlisle. A sweet story when I heard it. But Alice now seemed a little sad that Jasper was leaving as was Jasper himself. I had always wondered when these feelings that my family had would ever come for me. Was Draco the one who would be my mate?

A/N: Don't worry Draco was not hurt in the disclaimer. He is perfectly fine. Don't you see him standing next to me? (realizes Draco has fainted next to her and looks at readers, smiling and trying to kick Draco's body out of the area of the screen) I promise I did not defile him. I only forced him to make out with me I swear. But I did warn you before you read it. So don't blam me. Now just review!


End file.
